Talk:Eon: Across the Worlds (Fall 2010)
You guys like the new formatting? It'll be more of a PITA to do the older seasons, so I'd like some confirmation this is OK for people since everyone seemed interested in individual episode pages now we're stuck with a default space-inefficient theme. Chimegumi 00:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me. Only change I'd recommend is putting the abililty to move between sessions at the end of the page rather than at the top, so you don't have to scroll all the way back up when you finish reading. Deadelfwalking 13:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, we should add a list of episode links to the head of each season page, to cut down on confusion. As much as I hate redundancy, this is really the only way. Eonrpg 21:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll move the previous/next links to the bottom when I have time; that makes sense. Or should previous go before and next go after? I can't tell. By list of episode links, do you mean in addition to every title linking to its respective episode? I can do that, but it does seem very redundant. Chimegumi 22:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 10x01 Ashra's Tapestry Puzzle: There are various flaws in the threads on the back of this tapestry. 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 ::It says "THE DRAGONSLAYER WILL DIE" :: Um, Ethan, stay away from nuclear bombs, okay? Because you totes needed me to tell you that. Chimegumi 00:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :: ... :: ... :: BUT WHICH TIME oh my fuck Deadelfwalking 12:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :: um I just remembered something that I might have kind of already IF I FUCKED EVERYTHING UP HORRIBLY BACK THEN I'M REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS I uh it seemed like a horrible idea at the time and I don't know what I was thinking other than "oh my god I'm going to die" I'M SORRY Deadelfwalking 14:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::If it comes to collect we'll feed it Tyro or something. Since it says "the Dragonslayer" and you weren't the dragonslayer yet, so I think this death is in the future. ._.;; Chimegumi 17:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::...D: Deadelfwalking 17:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::What part of that did you fuck up? The only notable deadEthan incident was the soulstone in the finale, and that doesn't seem like your fault. I'm...?ashamed? that you didn't have the balls to run the fuck away from a baby Frozen Fate whispering in your head while spitting lasers and/or dodging a ranged touch attack by a vomiting rogue? BRB, saving our respective gods then back to save you (probably). ::Funny little thing to find in a dargron lair. Either it's a legitimate prophecy that's been stolen for dragon chuckles, a "HAH U R so BONED IM CURSED" trick item, or a legit mummy's-curse thing. AlanChu 21:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::...I would argue that being consumed by a piece of a Frozen Fate was a fuckup of epic proportions, since the only reason that we all kind of shrug it off is that everyone else didn't also instantly die...or switch life and death...or whatever it is that happened. But Eldergrin and I didn't exactly get along. But, as you say, it could all be a trollioliolio. Deadelfwalking 23:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I ... kinda wish I had those dragon memories now, in case they included where this thing came from. I'm inclined to believe it's legit because we already heard that Ethan's death was prophesied and we haven't run into any other Ethan-death prophecies so far. Though if it is a troll item, it did seem very ... directed at Ashra. It's so small only I could see it, and the letters-in-numbers encoding is one of the first things I always try, it's made just the way I solve things. The only reason I didn't solve it at the beginning of the season is um I was holding it the wrong way up. But it's not a very good troll, because it mostly tells me things I already know. ::Also, though it's a rather unpleasant aspect of the other prophecything, if the Dark Lantern gets deactivated the other way Ashra can think of to destroy the universe is pretty much to work out a way to do science with Frozen Fates. In which case everyone who isn't an illithid will die of a Fate detonation, and Ethan would be one of them. But it seems kind of weird to give him a personal prophecy if that's everyone's death date. Chimegumi 23:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Coriander's Safe Cracking Challenge: Coriander's Safe is guarded by two automatic spin selectors, one with letters a-z and ten spin guards: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (all letters) and the other with numbers 0-9 and three spin guards: _ _ _ (all numbers) Various divination techniques can reveal 2 letters and 1 number. A 20 Disable Device can reveal another 2 letters. Assuming you do this: D E B T O F G O D S (all letters) 4 0 6 (all numbers) Players may guess letters or numbers until they have gotten 4 wrong. All D's and O's are shown. *Wrong guess one: M *guess two: R *guess three: C *guess four: A After that, they may guess the complete combination until they have gotten it wrong 3 times: *guess one: DEBTOFGODS406 (bingo, motherfuckers!) *guess two: *guess three: After that, the safe is bricked and unopenable. Steal the Skiff Challenge: Coriander's small flying boat is bound to him, but if you're very smart and very skilled, you can break that magic: Succeed these seven skill checks in a row without failing to keep the boat (roll in front of the DM, please): 1. Strength Check to break the chains (DC 15) 2. Open Lock to crack the engine block (DC 17) 3. Search to avoid the theft blocker (DC 20) 4. Disable Device to turn off the tracker (DC 22) 5. Concentration to break the enchantment (DC 25) 6. Bluff to convince the ship you're the new owner (DC 27) 7. Use Magic Device to gain control of it's higher functions. (DC 30) 10x02 10x03 10x04 10x05 10x06 So apparently the fact I was roleplaying being totally fixated on my opponent and ignoring everything else going on means that I actually didn't notice much of what the rest of the party was doing. I did my best to summarize what everyone did, but if you remember more about the rest of that battle, please help. I get the feeling the gear-jumping Warforged battle was a lot more awesome than I could make it sound. Sorry 'bout that. Chimegumi 22:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) 10x07 10x08 10x09 10x10 10x11 10x12 10x13